


Meant To Be

by sireva



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hanging Out, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sireva/pseuds/sireva
Summary: Just another evening of hanging out after school. They go to the park to practice and Hinata invites Kageyama over just like any other day, why should today be any different?





	Meant To Be

Hinata peered at his short fingernails as he held his volleyball over his head in bed. Kageyama told him once that he should keep them short so they wouldn’t interfere with handling the ball. It wasn’t rare anymore for Kageyama to give him little tips like that offhandedly. There were times during practice where Kageyama would seem to notice something small about Hinata that could be fixed with a small tweak. Like clipping his fingernails once every two weeks, or to keep his feet in a certain form when landing so he wouldn’t ever land wrong and hurt an ankle or two. It was the miniscule things Kageyama did for Hinata that he noticed the most, noticed more than when Kageyama would bring him bobby pins to pin his hair that was becoming too long back from falling over his eyes during practice, but nonetheless noticed. The smaller things within those were the things Hinata had more trouble noticing, he wasn’t generally attentive after all, only during volleyball did he manage to obtain an incredible focus. Hinata would not notice how the only moments Kageyama would bring out said bobby pins in a nonchalant manner, or when he’d bring Hinata a pork bun, or bring out a small can of oil after only one day of Hinata’s bike deciding to squeak more than usual, was when they were both alone practicing in the gym in the after hours or at the park on the days there wasn’t practice or even in Kageyama’s backyard. As if he didn’t want anybody to witness the generosity he developed towards Hinata. Generous was not a word used often to describe Kageyama, it was rare and it only happened once when Hinata pointed it out one evening at the park, all the while the sun setting behind the mountains, the sky a whirl of blue, violet, orange, and yellow.

Hinata’s eyes glazed over in excitement at the pork bun Kageyama pulled out of his backpack when he arrived at the park five minutes after Hinata had. All hesitance non-existent, Hinata unwrapped the bun frantically and bit into the warm bread hungrily.  
The ginger missed his chance at lunch by a hair because he absolutely needed to learn how to properly solve system of equations before a test later in class and Yachi offered a helping hand. He may of passed that test but his stomach grumbled defiantly throughout the entire thing. Somehow Kageyama must have heard those grumbles because there he came like a knight in shining armor with the one thing Hinata so hungrily yearned for. It was strange because when they agreed to go to the park to practice with each other, with one glance they knew a race would ensue and so Hinata took off running, not hopping onto his bike because he would win fair and square. But once he arrived with a big whoop at his victory he looked back to see nobody. Raising an eyebrow quizzically, he went to sit on the grass, but not before propping his bike nearby, and stared in the direction Kageyama should be running from any second now.  
And he did appear, at a nice leisurely pace that Hinata wondered about. But Hinata no longer had to wonder as he sat eating his pork bun while Kageyama drank strawberry milk through a straw next to him.

“Kageyama, you’re secretly generous, huh?”

Kageyama sputtered milk onto the front of his shirt and he looked at Hinata angrily, “What makes you say that, idiot?” 

Hinata’s tongue swiped at a stray bread crumb and he placed a finger upon his lips thoughtfully, “I dunno, you just are. At least with me. I mean, you stopped and bought me a pork bun in the middle of our race. You’re always so determined to beat me but you just let me win for the first time ever!” Hinata exclaimed a bit more incredulously towards the end of his sentence as if he only just had this realization as he spoke it.

Kageyama crushed his finished milk box in his hand and got up to throw it away, extending his hand down to Hinata, gesturing to the pork bun wrapper. Hinata handed it to him.

“I guess. . . was that weird? I didn’t see you at lunch and you were complaining about how hungry you were after that test you had in class today, so. . .” The raven head's face quickly became visibly heated and he trudged towards a nearby trashcan and slammed the trash into it, practically spiking it like a volleyball. Hinata watched him curiously, tilting his head naively at Kageyama’s pouting face as he walked back.  
“Are we going to practice, or what.” 

Hinata brightened spontaneously at the question that was more a statement than anything else and quickly pulled out his volleyball from his bag. The excitement that came with spiking one of Kageyama’s tosses has never dulled, not even by a little. There was this sort of exhilaration that gave him an ever so satisfying feeling every single time and Kageyama would be giving him a look that could be labelled as pride. Although, Hinata thought the pride contained within that eye contact was towards Kageyama himself, he would never think that the same look actually held the pride Kageyama felt for Hinata and the way he’s witnessed him grow, and in turn aided his own growth. Watching hinata spike his toss, watching his spike land on the grass with a force that had dirt spraying upwards, watching Hinata’s spike (which he tossed) score a point on the court filled him with a swelling pride. An unordinary, overwhelming feeling that would raise his heart rate to the point of being able to feel the pounding in his chest. It truly was foreign more than anything else, though, something indescribable if not prideful. 

And after about an hour and a half of perfect spikes and tosses and even less perfect receives from both Hinata and Kageyama, they decide to get a drink of water from a nearby fountain. Of course, Hinata runs ahead of Kageyama, yelling back that he’ll beat Kageyama there but Kageyama doesn’t pick up the pace. Instead he finds himself staring at the way Hinata’s legs move. The powerful pair of legs that carried Hinata up so high, that enabled him to spike his toss, that enabled him to run across the court at incredible speed. Kageyama couldn’t help but admire those legs. Hinata called his name from the fountain, a whine to his voice, and Kageyama shook himself from the daze. 

Hinata, of course, did not notice a thing except for the fact that Kageyama let go of another chance to beat him. 

“Kageyama you’re making this way too easy, you’re not even trying.” Hinata leans down take a drink from the flow of water and wipes the stray rivulets from his face with a hand. “Just so you know I’m not counting this or the last win.” 

Kageyama scoffed, “I’d call you a dumbass if you did count those.” He catches up to Hinata at the fountain and takes his turn at a prolonged drink. He watches Hinata begin to stretch anew, stretching his arms behind his head and then crouching to stretch his legs properly. Hinata’s legs are slender and well put together, if an artist were to sketch a perfect body for jumping the way Hinata does, it would look exactly like Hinatas, Kageyama is sure of it. He’d very much like to feel along those slender legs and the muscle beneath the skin, the bumps and dips. Smooth skin, warm skin, against his lips. 

That train of thought startled Kageyama back into a sensible state. He started stretching along with Hinata.

“Wanna come over to my house today?” The question came out of nowhere and Kageyama thinks it over a moment before answering with a curt “yes”.

 

They walk beside each other, Hinata rolling his bike beside himself. It’s a warm evening and Kageyama has his hands stuck into his pants pockets in a nervous fit. He can’t stop thinking about the small ginger beside him. That thought he had about… running his lips across Hinata’s legs… didn’t escape him. It wasn’t long after they departed from the park that Hinata’s legs continue to shamelessly penetrate Kageyama’s mind. He had to keep himself from side glancing down at them. Honestly, he thought he had more self discipline than that; apparently not. 

As they arrived at Hinata’s home, the ginger runs up ahead to put his bike away in his backyard, Kageyama makes sure to close the gate behind them. They make their way into the Shoyou household through the back, sliding the door. 

“My mom said she was going to Hiroko’s for some tea or something and she took my little sister.”

Then there was the sudden thought that they'd be alone and that same thought had kageyama sweating. But they’ve hung out alone before, why should this be any different?

Kageyama follows Hinata through the backdoor and into the kitchen, where they grab a couple juice boxes from the refrigerator. 

"AH! So refreshing." Hinata exclaims after a long sip. "I was thinking we could get wet with the hose out back! That'd be so refreshing." He wipes a few beads of sweat from his forehead with the back of his hands.

Kageyama mulls this over as he sips, "No, I don't want to get my hair wet." He uses this as an excuse because he doesn't think he could stand to see Hinata in wet shorts, shirtless and glistening from the water. It would be too much in his current state of mind. Honestly, earlier that day hadn't been the first time his thoughts had wandered when it came to Hinata. He was awfully fond of the ginger. He was so bright and cheerful and skittish and excitable. Being around Hinata, and playing volleyball with Hinata, fills his chest with a certain feeling of contentedness. For the first time in his life he's felt this way, and although he's not one to jump to conclusions, it's not like he's really had a crush on a girl to be able to tell if these feelings were one and the same with romance. It isn’t, right?

Hinata pouted as he went into the living room and plopped onto the couch "Fine then, king. Would you like to watch anything, your majesty?" Hinata gestured to the television with an expression of mocking humbleness.

"Doesn't really matter to me, but I think my eyes are still sore from marathoning Neon Genesis last Saturday. I got a massive migraine after that." Kageyama thinks back to that night, he had slept over, and didn't really think much of it then. His admiration, or whatever it is, had developed significantly in just this past week. Whenever he spent time with Hinata he felt some sort of tension in his chest and in the air between them in moments of silence when they both looked at each other in the eye. This wasn't at all times of course, but it was there nonetheless. 

Hinata looked at him kind of funny, only because Kageyama didn't even react to the nickname at all. Suddenly he jumps up from the couch, startling Kageyama.

"I totally forgot I got Mario kart 64! My mom found it at a yard sale, she's the best. C'mon!" Hinata starts heading upstairs, to his room. 

"Holy shit." Mario kart 64 is the shit.

Once in the room, Hinata changes into a pair of shorts because it's hot and offers Kageyama a pair he had left when he last slept over. They change in front of each other quite comfortably, they change in the locker room all the time. But lately Kageyama struggled to not stare at Hinata when they did so, so he settled for glances here and there when he thought Hinata wouldn't notice. They go to sit on the floor in front of the television.

After about five grands prix, in which kageyama lost in most If not all the races, Hinata claimed himself to be the champion.

"No fair, you've had some practice with it. The controls are way too sensitive and the game glitches non stop!" Kageyama drops his control in defeat.

"Excuses, excuses." Hinata chides with a pointed finger at Kageyama's nose. 

Kageyama swats his hand away, "Everytime I threw a red shell it slammed into a wall or something."

Hinata gets up and goes to sit on his bed, Kageyama turns on the floor to face him. "It’s about time you get treated like a lowly peasant for once.It takes masterful skill to get as good as me!" He concluded with a triumphant huff.

"If only you had masterful skill at volleyball, like me." Kageyama attacks back and Hinata springs up from the bed.

"I will! And Karasuno will have the best ace in history!" There's a definitive tone to his voice, like he's made up his mind about it long ago. Kageyama smiles softly at the sight of Hinata's cheerful determination. Then all of a sudden Hinata looks aside in embarrassment as he takes a seat again.” K-Kageyama..." 

Kageyama is also suddenly really concerned and his heart skips a beat at the way Hinata spoke his name. "You okay?" He could see Hinata's finger anxiously drawing circles on the bed sheets. “You look like someone just took away your lunch.” He tries to lighten the atmosphere that has suddenly become too thick.

The ginger finally looks him dead in the eye, red faced. "You're, like, my best friend and I trust you..." He looks slightly unsure of himself, eyebrows a bit furrowed in worry.

Kageyama's heart beat speeds up indefinitely, "Yeah... you're mine too. And I trust you.. no matter how many receives you fuck up." His brain rewards him with a rush of serotonin when this makes Hinata giggle quietly. 

"It's just...have you ever had a crush on a girl?" Hinata's cheeks are aflame. 

The question didn’t necessarily catch him off guard, but it was strange for Hinata to ask about that topic. But had he? Kageyama can't recall a time he did. Not on a girl or anyone. He really admired some people and their appearances but not necessarily a crush. He admired Hinata more than anyone else, even more than he did Oikawa at some point. He admired Hinata’s confidence and determination, even if they didn’t always win, they would always improve afterwards and win next time. Hinata was always sure of things like that, and he always had a happy air about him. Always loud and cheerful in the end somehow. That smile of his could illuminate any of the days Kageyama might feel gloomy. His eyes shone like the sun at times, piercing like its hot rays and ruthless when push comes to shove.

Sitting at the edge of the bed, Hinata eagerly awaits a response. "I don't really think so." Kageyama shrugs.

Kageyama shifts nervously under the confused stare Hinata is giving him. “Really?” He asks quite curiously.

Scratching the back of his head in a nonchalant yet stiff manner he replies, “Yeah, I mean that’s not that weird, right?” He knew it was. He knew most, if not all boys had crushes in their adolescence. Hinata looks a little unsure himself though. 

“What about girls like Kiyoko, she's so beautiful. Or Yachi, she's the cutest girl I've ever seen.” Hinata's voice cracks in a few places. At this point Kageyama can no longer resist glancing at Hinata's legs which are right in front of him as the boy sat on the bed and he, himself, sat on the floor in front of him. 

“I guess they are pretty. I admire beauty just as much as anyone.” Kageyama wasn't feeling any sort of possessiveness or jealousy as Hinata talked about these girls, which was good. Those types of feelings are unhealthy. 

“Yeah, me too….” 

There was an awkward silence, neither of them were looking at each other now. For some reason Kageyama stands up and sits next to Hinata. He thought for a second that maybe Hinata was in the same position as him. He hadn't mentioned any type of crush, just asked him if he had any crushes. Hinata was getting all sorts of nervous jitters as he took a seat next to him, swinging his legs erratically and looking anywhere in the room but at Kageyama, biting his bottom lip and twiddling his thumbs a little.

“I think that you can think someone is beautiful or pretty, simply admire their looks without necessarily liking them. Anyway isn't liking someone more about the emotion?” They had never gone into this territory of conversation, but Kageyama had thought a lot about this topic. “I think when you like someone, you admire their beauty both inside and out. You can think about how soft their hair looks or how nice their smile looks but also love their laugh and how cheerful they can be and appreciate who they are all in all. There's also no shame in thinking about how beautiful you think their bodies are, it’s a part of them after all, as long as you don't treat them like an object in your mind, but like, appreciating it. Like how slender and soft someone's legs look, maybe want to touch them and appreciate the detail of muscles and tendons stretching and moving under their skin as they move, wonder what gives them so much power to move so fast and jump so high with such passion, and sometimes can’t help but think you’re amazing-” Kageyama stops speaking abruptly. He had almost felt like he was just speaking to himself for a few moments there, forgetting he was speaking out loud at all as he stared at the white wall ahead of him to make it easier for him to speak about this stuff. He had let his mind wander a little too far. Hinata is looking at him now, dead in the eye again, his cheeks flaming red of embarrassment and his eyes wide with shock. Hinata’s heart might just bust out of his chest with how fast and hard it was beating now, and so could Kageyama’s.

Kageyama doesn't give any room for any more reaction as he darts out of the room yelling back that he had to use the restroom, accidentally slamming the door on his way out.  
He looks at himself in the mirror in complete and utter disbelief. How could he have possibly let that slip, how could he risk their friendship? He should've tried harder to stop thinking about Hinata in that way. It’s actually quite shameful to think that way about his teammate and friend that trusts him. Somehow, he had to fix this. But he already made it obvious enough by absconding so awkwardly. Taking a deep breath, Kageyama tells himself to just go back in there and apologize. Hinata wouldn't know any better, he shouldn't be able to tell at all what had happened. Just apologize and say that he meant to say Yachi because he was thinking about her or something. Although that sounded ridiculous with the way he had worded himself earlier. He specifically mentioned legs and jumping high, even insinuated that he had thought about touching them. Hinata must be disgusted by him, but Hinata was known to be open minded so maybe he can save the friendship, somehow. Or maybe he could slip out the front door without facing him until he had to.  
Finally, Kageyama flicks the bathroom switch and steps into the hallway where he finds Hinata sitting on the floor opposite of the door.  
“Hinata, um, I..” 

“I don't think it's gross!” Hinata blurts out rather loudly. “ And I- I think you have beautiful hands. When you t-toss to me, I really admire your arms and hands.” He says this very quickly, looking at the ground in front of Kageyama and wildly twiddling his thumbs. Kageyama just stares at him completely dumbfounded. This was the thing he expected the least, at the very bottom of his list of possibilities. Ever since he met Hinata that one faithful day, he had never failed to surprise him again and again. 

Hinata looks like even more of a little kid, a little scared and waiting for a response. Then Hinata nearly has Kageyama fainting with his next words.  
“I-If you let me t-touch your arms! You can touch my legs!” he sounds so sure of himself, but at the same time unsure as Kageyama stomps towards him in the little space between them and grabs him by the arm, tugging him back towards the room. Hinata sputters with an array of odd sounds, like he was trying to say something but couldn't quite spit it out, all the while his face red and his hands breaking out into a sweat. As he’s pulled by Kageyama he stares at the way his arm moves, and then at how delicate his hands actually looked where he took hold of his arm.

They sit on the bed again, and Kageyama faces Hinata and extends his arms towards him. Hinata looks at him, absolutely wide eyed. Kageyama gives him a nod of encouragement, all the while his cheeks a blazing red, almost his whole face had gone red, he looked like a tomato Hinata thought and he giggles under his breath. Very hesitantly the ginger trails a hand down Kageyama’s forearm, tenderly feeling the skin. “Soft.” He utters under his breath but in the quiet room Kageyama can hear him clearly. Then Kageyama very gingerly sets a hand onto Hinata’s thigh. Hinata gasps at this, his hand must be cold, and Kageyama can feel the goosebumps appearing on his skin.  
Kageyama felt enlightened in this moment, like he knew exactly what was going on but he also felt so lost in those bright brown and curious eyes. Hinata looked like he might start crying from emotion.  
As Hinata trails his hand upwards to his shoulder, Kageyama gives his thigh a squeeze and a rub with his thumb.  
It felt like this was all happening in slow motion, and just as slowly, Kageyama feels that small hand go along his arm to his hand, and watches a pair of lips place a very tender kiss onto the palm of his hand, Then to each finger. Hinata continues to very delicately turn his hand over to kiss every knuckle. He looks up from where he kept pressing kisses against his knuckles through his lashes, those beautiful eyes are definitely glossy as if about to cry.

Suddenly a protective nature takes over Kageyama, and he leans over Hinata, who naturally falls back onto the bed, head on his pillow, looking up at Kageyama with such raw emotion in his eyes.

“It’s okay, Hinata. Is this okay?” Their faces are very close to each other, about a breathe away from a kiss, noses softly bumping.

Kageyama is hovering over Hinata, he can tell the boy below him is quite stiff, legs very tightly held together and shoulders held tight as well. While their faces are so close, Kageyama’s hands support him on either side of Hinata’s face.

“Mhm.” He mumbles, nodding fervently, almost desperately. His eyes are looking straight into Kageyama’s dark ones, they both hold their breath for a moment then one of Kageyama’s hands trail down to settle on the outer part of Hinata’s thigh. He starts rubbing it with his palm, fingers start massaging into the the soft skin and Hinata squeaks but relaxes a little at the other boy’s gentle touch.

“Just tell me if something’s not okay, promise?”

Hinata looks at him a little angry for a moment, “Of course i’d tell you if I wasn’t okay with something! Plus… I’m the one that asked for this, remember….” He reminds him quietly, shyly. 

Now relaxed, Hinata lets his legs rest naturally, parted a bit, so Kageyama moves downward to them, lips parted as well. Hinata’s breath hitches at the other boy’s hot breath on his thigh. Then Kageyama presses a passionate kiss to it. Then another a little lower, and another. He switches to the other leg to kiss around the thigh there with closed eyes, focused on placing kisses on those beautiful legs, and rubbing at the outer sides of his legs with his hands as he moved. All the while Hinata is looking down at him, no doubt his eyes are starting to carry a lewd look in them, tears pricking the corners. He’s wiggling a little because the kisses tickle and are also sending shivers of pleasure up his body. Kageyama is slowly crawling lower on the bed to get at his lower legs and then lifting his leg a bit to kiss at the sides of his calves.  
Hinata’s legs feel just as he imagined. They felt soft, and yet powerful. He could feel the muscle underneath his lips. He makes his way back up those legs, and out of nowhere nibbles at one of Hinata’s thighs. This causes a moan to leave Hinata’s throat, making them both become still. And because he just cant help himself, because he feels so content and filled with so much raw emotion that he feels as if its building up in his chest and head, he bites his thigh this time and gives it a lick to soothe the bite.

“K-Kageyama!” Hinata stutters out, voice cracking with emotion. 

Kageyama stops immediately and looks up at the ginger in worry , “Are you okay? I-Im sorry, that was too much, I don’t know what came over me, Hinata. I-” 

“How come you get to touch me so much, what about me?” He spouts a little angrily but also quietly. It’s strange seeing Hinata so shy. But the situation itself was strange enough.

“O-oh..”

They’re face to face again, and this time Kageyama seems to have settled between Hinata’s legs. Vey naturally, Hinata lifts his legs to wrap around Kageyama’s waist. It was at this point that their crotches came into direct contact and their arousal was evident. Although embarrassed, the sudden contact has them both sighing in pleasure and Kageyama involuntarily bucks against Hinata; Kageyama grunts and Hinata moans quite loudly. All of a sudden the ginger takes hold of one of Kageyama’s hands and puts a finger in his mouth and it feels amazing. The entire situation is amazing.  
Kageyama is having a hard time believing this isn’t a dream as Hinata needily licks his fingers up into his mouth, urging Kageyama’s hips to keep moving. The room is quiet except for the sloppy sounds of a tongue on skin and both of their pleasure filled sighs and grunts and moans as they rub against each other.  
The moment was building up with such passion they had never experienced, or could ever imagine to experience. The bud of something was blooming inside of them. They both felt lightheaded and dizzy with feeling, a positive one. It felt like heaven, Kageyama thought. Even though this was all new territory for them both, even though they both felt wildy embarrassed, they were more embedded in the current throes of passion that kept deepening with each moment than anything else. Without even really realizing what they were doing, it didn’t matter because they felt good together, and they blindly followed that pleasure.

Kageyama’s free hand found itself going up Hinata’s gym shorts and settles onto his soft bottom, and Hinata’s free hand found itself griping at Kageyama’s side under his shirt. Now Kageyama was thrusting his fingers in and out of Hinata’s mouth, the small ginger letting out wanton moans. Seemingly out of natural instinct, Kageyama slips his fingers from Hinata’s mouth and finds his way up the shorts, making a sloppy mess of his ass, searching for a moment until his forefinger came into contact with that certain spot of puckered skin. Kageyama starts rubbing against that spot, not really pushing into it.

“Mmh, nghh, ha! K-Kageyah! Ma! Aaaaaaah, Kagehhh! Yama...mmmh.” The moans were in continuous pleasure, and Kageyama ruthlessly rubbed against that spot, pushing against it slightly. Hinata’s moans made urges come out of Kageyama he never had before, he wanted to make Hinata feel good, he wanted to make him get lost in pleasure, he fell in love with the way the ginger sighed and moaned his name. He was taken with him, there was no going back. He came down on Hinata’s neck, licked and nibbled, found his earlobe and gave it a suck which Hinata let out a particularly loud moan at. Kageyama realized he didn’t only admire Hinata’s legs, he wanted to worship every inch of his skin, every part of him.  
As he licked and nipped at Hinata’s neck, he kept bucking against him again and again and pushed his finger just past Hinata’s sphincter, wiggling it. In that moment Hinata orgasmed with an echoing moan. Then he was quiet, breathing heavily from the emotional and physical toll of their actions. 

“Oh god…” Hinata looked down at the mess in his shorts. 

“Don’t worry about that.” Kageyama stands and retrieves a towel from Hinata’s closet. He reaches for the rim of Hinata’s shorts and the ginger whines from embarrassment.

“Ugh, I can clean it myself, you don’t have to…” He looks away and pulls down his own shorts and briefs but Kageyama goes to clean him up anyway, sitting at the edge of the bed. He cleans him as if he’s done it a thousand times, cleans him gently and affectionately. He tosses Hinata’s shorts and briefs onto his bathroom floor.

“You should probably wash those in the sink later.”

“Yeah.”

Hinata grabs a clean pair of shorts and they both sit on the bed, not looking at each other. “Wanna sleep over? It’s Friday and we can go to practice together in the morning.”

Kageyama can’t believe him. He can’t believe he even exists. And why did he feel so happy? They both looked at each other at the same time, Hinata leans up presses his lips against Kageyama, and Kageyama presses back as if his life depended on it. Hinata’s lips were so soft, like freshly washed linen. He also smelled good, like flowery detergent and just pure Hinata.

“Kageyama, I think i’ve liked you since the first time we met.” He says as they part. Kageyama is a little taken aback. “Not that I really knew what my feelings meant at the time and I thought you were just an asshole but…. You stuck in my mind.. And I thought about you all the time. I thought about wanting to beat you though.” As Hinata spoke, Kageyama can’t help but cup Hinata’s cheek adoringly. Hinata leans and nuzzles into the touch without a second of hesitation. “And when I saw you on the first day of school, I remember thinking, wow, this is meant to be. But i didn’t really know what I meant then either..And I admit I was confused at myself for thinking that, ya know. But it worked out in the end, now we’re the best together and the thought came to me again. This is meant to be. And right now…..”

“We’re meant to be.” Kageyama finishes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you spot any typos let me know, im posting this at 3am haha. I always try to write the characters in character but I havent watched or read haikyuu in a couple years but I do still have an undying love for Hinata and Kags. Also I havent really written in a couple years either so this is sort of like practice? I wrote like the first couple paragraphs about 3?? years ago and wrote the rest now. tah tah


End file.
